Audio equipment for playing prerecorded digital sound recordings, such as compact disks (CD) is known in the art. Such sound recordings are commonly available to the consumer in industry standardized formats that are readily replayed on most any type of audio equipment having a matching reader. The audio recording is not limited to songs and includes recitations of famous quotes, poetry, inspirational passages, biblical quotes, historic audio clips, great moments in sports, and so forth. For these types of recordings, it would be preferable that the recordings be played in a one-at-a-time fashion, rather than serially, as would occur with standard CD player used with replaying of songs. This intermittent playback would advantageously allow a listener to more fully comprehend and appreciate the information being conveyed in the sound recording. Current playback devices commonly have various controls that allow the consumer to play back the entire disk either sequentially, randomly, or advance to a particular track with possible repeat. What is lacking in the art is a device specifically directed to the replay of prerecorded quotes, poetry, inspirational passages, biblical quotes, historic audio clips, great moments in sports, and so forth that allows the consumer to replay the chosen track by storage of the track in a processor controlled memory bank.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention contemplates a novel device for amusement, entertainment and educational purposes which plays digital sound recordings with a processor that allows selection and replay of customer selected tracks.